


Heart

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing, Cliffhanger, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Its actually not that bad, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is bad at people, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Kill Me, Romance, Songfic, Sports, This Is STUPID, This was supposed to be a oneshot but I couldnt help myself, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: It all started with that one practice. How did they get here?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Sending My Heart to You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer than I expected it to be but oh well. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Title: Sending My Heart to You- Sex(catching feelings)~Eden

Summary: It all started with that one practice. How did they get here? 

Disclaimer: I don’t own shit.

Shoyo Hinata...There was only one word to describe him according to Tobio Kageyama and that word was…  
“Dumbass!” Kageyama shouted across the gym at Hinata. “You can just stand there you have to go after the ball! No wonder your receives are garbage you aren't even trying!”   
“Did I ask for your help?” Hinata shot back sassily.   
“Whatever.” Kageyama grumbled to himself before going off to practice his receives.

Kageyama was the only one left after practice. Everyone else went in to change so they could go home. The gym was oddly quiet. It was eerie not hearing Hinata’s calls for one more set bouncing off the walls as the time passed by. “Where in the world did he go?” Kageyama wondered aloud. Breaking the silence in the room.   
“Hey!” Hinata called out cheerfully into the gym.   
“Vfuydsjfh!” Kageyama shrieked as he fell gracelessly to the floor.  
“What?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
“I thought you went home! You scared me.”   
Hinata giggled softly as he approached Kageyama. “Sorry.” He said extending his hand to help the other boy off of the floor. “I just went to grab some juice. Anyways...I was wondering if you would teach me how to serve.”   
“No.”   
“What really?” Hinata whined.  
“Obviously I won't teach you to serve, you can't even do receives yet.” Kageyama scoffed.  
“Then practice them with me!”   
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because.” Kageyama retorted, rolling his eyes.  
“But that's not even a reason! Pretty please with sugar on top!” Hinata whined like a child.  
“Alright!” Kageyama sighed as Hinata jumped around cheering.  
Kageyama picked up one of the volleyballs off of the floor. “You ready?” He asked Hinata.  
“Bring it!” Hinata shouted, getting ready to receive.  
Kageyama brought his arm up ready to serve the ball when he suddenly stopped. “You're already wrong.” He stated simply.  
“Wha? How?”   
“You're in the completely wrong position. Here look.” Kageyama dropped the ball and assumed a receiving position. “See? You have to do it like this.”   
“Okay.” Hinata said, attempting to imitate the stance. “Better?”   
“No that's even worse now.” Kageyama moved over towards Hinata.   
“I’m sorry I’ll fix it. Just don’t hurt me.”   
“I’m not gonna hurt you moron just hold still.”   
Hinata went still closing his eyes and bracing for a whack to the head. Kageyama reached out and grabbed Hinata’s hands, moving them into the proper position. “Keep your arms like that.”   
He said as he pulled Hinata's hips down and kicked his legs further apart. “Perfect.”   
Hinata was a blushing mess. “You-you can’t just touch people like that without warning them!” He exclaimed.  
“Why not? It helped right?” Kageyama asked, confused.  
“Well...yeah but…” Hinata trailed off.  
“Let's just keep practicing okay?” Kageyama offered.

Turns out Hinata was actually kind of good at receiving when he was listening to Kageyama. Eventually just a little extra practice turned to hours then days then weeks. Kageyama even began teaching Hinata how to serve. However there was one major setback that came with all the progress they were making. Kageyama had a crush on Hinata. He wasn't sure how, when or even why. All he knew was he was in deep. Somehow all his thoughts kept drifting back to Hinata. Hell even the sun reminded him of that moron. There was no saving him now. So finally after weeks and weeks of debate Kageyama finally decided to confess.


	2. Receiving Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with that one practice. How did they get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you can have the rest because I don't want it. Lol Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Receiving Your Heart- Sex(catching feelings)~Eden

Summary: It all started with that one practice. How did they get here? 

Disclaimer: I don’t own shit.

It was an early morning. Dry and cold but nice all the same. Well nice except for the little confession letter Kageyama had tucked into the pocket of his school bag. He was antsy all day and could hardly focus on afterschool practice, but finally he had his chance.  
“Hey Hinata can I talk to you for a second?”   
“Yeah sure.” Hinata said, smiling brightly.  
The boys walked together to get Hinata’s bike.   
Kageyama took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Here.” he said plainly, producing the letter from inside his bag.  
“Oh.” was all Hinata said before carefully opening and reading the letter. His expressions morphed as he went along, from confusion to annoyance to realization and finally there was only love in Hinata’s eyes. “Kageyama.” He breathed quietly. “I love you too.” Hinata announced, his brown eyes glimmering with overjoyed tears.


End file.
